


The 2nd Day Of Christmas

by SpiderStarkLee



Series: 25 Days Of Christmas with The Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, 2nd day of Christmas, Because yes, Clint Barton is a literal man child but we love him, Fanboys - Freeform, Fangirls, Fluff, Gen, Happy Hogan is Done, Humour, Parade, Peep yourself in this oneshot lol, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter is a Little Shit, floats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderStarkLee/pseuds/SpiderStarkLee
Summary: - The 2nd Day Of Christmas -The Avengers participate in the Christmas parade.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, More - Relationship, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: 25 Days Of Christmas with The Avengers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The 2nd Day Of Christmas

“This is so cool, Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed while looking ahead of the float.

The float was themed and decorated with avenger toys, colours, symbols, drawings and posters.

The avengers on the float involved; Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Wanda, Vision, Peter and Bucky.

Happy had the great job of driving it, much to his dismay.

“Are we there yet?” Clint asked, a smile on his face, making him seem like a child.

“No, we haven’t even started moving yet,” Tony answered.

“Why did I agree to this?” Sam asked himself. He could barely handle the maturity of the spider kid, but with an added man child, god he wish he stayed home.

Before they started moving, they all got into order they planned on. No, the float didn’t look like a billionaire planned this design at all, because Peter designed it himself. And because of that, he gets his own little area that it littered in Spider-Man designs, toys and theme colours. Everyone else has to compromise.

Peter moved over to his spot on the float and hung upside down. Because he has his suit on, along with his mask, he could probably get away with snoozing. But, Spider-Man wouldn’t pass the opportunity to wave to the people of Manhattan without being in the middle of a fight.

Bruce raised his eyebrows at him, “are you really going to be hanging upside down the whole time?”

“Yeyeyeyeyeye.”

“Crazy kid,” Bruce chuckled.

—

The float jolted then started moving smoothly. Tony got into his iron man suit, Clint and Natasha grabbed their weapons to hold for display, Steve grabbed his shield and everyone else followed to do whatever they needed.

As they furthered the route, the crowd eventually got bigger and bigger, making the streets of Manhattan disappear. Fangirls and fanboys, or general folk of the people, screamed when the avengers came into their view. 

There were a lot of “marry me”, “oh my god I love you” and other very...uhh...weird comments...

Peter waved to the people around him. There were also a lot of heart warming comments that almost bought tears of happiness to his eyes. 

A little girl, no older than 8, has called out Spider-Man. She pointed and cheered, “Look mummy, it’s Spider-Man! He saved my life, remember mum? Mum mum mummy mum!” The mother smiled at Spider-Man.

And he remembers that day as clearly as a new glass mug.

—

_As soon as Peter heard that heart-stammering scream of a hurt mother, he was pretty sure his heart jumped out of his chest._

_ He immediately zoomed towards the scream. And there it was, a man in all black, holding a mother’s child in his arms with a knife pointed towards her stomach. _

_ “The bags, money, everything now!” The man screamed. _

_ “Please, please don’t hurt her, please she’s only a kid, please. H-here j-just take th-then please put her down!” The mother sobbed, her hands shaking with fear while handing over the bags. _

_ And that was Peter’s cue. _

_ He swung right in between the mother and the criminal, he held his hands in surrender, just to show he wasn’t making any risky causes, “hey, hey, alright man. Please put the girl down, okay? No need to hurt her.” Peter chose his words carefully. This wasn’t the right moment to make sarcastic comments. _

_ “Hey! Stand back spidey. I-I’ll do it. Don’t step any closer!” The man’s voice shook a bit, but he did have an advantage over Peter. _

_ “I’m not making any movements. I just want you to hand the girl over, then you can go,” Peter said. Pfft, as if he would let this dick get away. But he needed the child in the safety of her mother’s arms before he made any movements. _

_ Peter turned around and took the bags from the mother’s hands gently, then placed them near the man’s foot. _

_ The man made a swift movement to almost chuck the girl to Spider-Man. He picked up the bags and sprinted.  _

_ “Karen keep track of him, please,” Peter muttered. _

_ Peter hugged the crying girl then handed her over to the mother. _

_ “Oh my god thank you. Thank you so much,” the woman sobbed.  _

_ “Just my job, ma’am. Now I have some bags to catch, I’ll be back.” _

—

Peter learnt the name of the two once he returned the bags. The child was Anna and her mother was Jan.

He waved to the two of them.

When they got further down the route, there was a jam up ahead. So they had to stop.

“Spider-Man, Spider-Man!”

Peter looked beside him and seen Ned and MJ. He got down from where he was hanging.

“Hey!” 

“Hey, spidey,” Ned pointed to his ear and Peter understood.

Ned started whispering, “can I come up?”

“Uh, duh.” Peter smiled under his mask and used his webs to picked MJ and Ned up to the float.

“Aww, spidey has a girlfriend!” Tony teased, “hey Ted, how are ya?”

Peter rolled his eyes. Tony knew Ned’s name, but he always used Ted instead.

“Oh my god hi Mr. Stark!”

“AHH!” 

The team whipped their heads to the sound and seen...nothing. Except for Natasha, who burst into a laughing fit.

“Uhh, what happened?” Sam asked.

“Stop laughing!” A voice yelled.

The team jogged to the other side of the float and seen Clint, on the road and jumping up to try and cling back on, “why is this thing so damn tall!”

Everyone snickered at the sight.

—

They were near the end of the route and almost everyone’s feet hurt from standing so long.

Tony was alright, he was in a suit. Steve and Bucky didn’t fuss because they’re super humans. Natasha hasn’t complained, because she’s Natasha. Bruce, Sam and Clint ended up sitting. Wanda started levitating and kept moving with the float. 

Thor was swinging his hammer around and, somehow (*cough* for plot reasons *cough*), let go. 

Peter caught it with his webs before it hit the crowd. It came back to him and he held it back out to Thor, “please, for the sake of everyone’s safety, stop throwing your toy around.”

“...it’s not a toy,” Thor muttered, a frown on his face.

“Well I’m sure Mr Stark wouldn’t just let you...” be looked around and seen the avengers gaping at him, except for Nat, who probably already knew he could lift it.

“OH MY GOD NED LOOK IMHOLDINGTHEFRICKENMJOLNIR”

Ned and Peter fangirled for a while. Thor muttered sad noises on the corner of the float.

They completely forgot they were in a parade for a moment. The float came to a stop and Happy stepped out, muttered something about ‘I quite’ and walked away.

“Mr Stark, I don’t think Happy is happy,” Peter said.

“Meh, when is he ever happy?” Tony smiled.

Everyone got off the float and the ones who could fly, flew back to the tower. Peter swung away, saying a goodbye to Ned and MJ, then done his handshake with Ned. MJ and Peter sneaked a quick kiss goodbye as well. Everyone else walked back to the tower.

Peter asked about the float.

Tony said Happy will deal with it.

Happy wasn’t happy.


End file.
